


Thinking Of You

by NihilismBot



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Analingus, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Male Solo, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuai Liang and Hanzo Hasashi aren't able to see each other all that frequently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Of You

It had been over a week since Hanzo Hasashi had left the Lin Kuei temple to head back to his home. Kuai Liang had asked him to stay longer, but Hanzo refused. He was the Grandmaster of his clan, it would have been improper for him to stay away any longer. Kuai knew the answer before he had asked, but he still clung to the lame hope.

“You already talked me in to staying for dinner. I am leaving much later than I intended to.” Hanzo's voice was stern.

Kuai closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again. “I suppose so.” He pulled Hanzo into a tight embrace and passionately kissed him. “Know that I will miss you every minute that you are gone.”

Hanzo rested his forehead on Kuai's, “And I will miss you every second.”

Kuai released Hanzo and let him begin his trip back to the Shirai Ryu temple.

With their duties to their clans, they were only able to see each other once a month. They kept up communication during their time apart, but letters and small tokens were no replacement for physical affection.

Kuai imagined that Hanzo, with his low libido, was probably fine with that, but he was not. So, the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei found himself, as he did many nights, alone in his bedroom with his cock in his hand thinking about his lover.

It was all for harmless fun, he assured himself, and so it was acceptable if his fantasies didn't quite match up with reality.

He pictured Hanzo lounging on a bed- a larger bed than what either of them owned, with luxurious satin sheets and too many pillows. His hair would be down, a few strands falling in front of his shoulders. Instead of his normal outfit, he'd be wearing black lace stockings with small yellow bows on the outer thigh, matching lace panties and a camisole to complete the look.

“Kuai,” Hanzo would practically moaned his name, “I'm so _hot_. Can you help me cool down?” He'd run a hand up from his thigh to his chest.

Kuai would climb on top of Hanzo, sliding his hands underneath Hanzo's shoulders and pressing their lips together. Hanzo parted his lips, allowing Kuai to slip his tongue into his hot mouth. Hanzo's nails lightly ran along Kuai's back, encouraging him to continue. He broke the kiss only to trail kisses down the side of Hanzo's neck until he reached the spot where neck met shoulder. There, he bit and sucked to leave a visible marker of his claim on the man.

Hanzo rubbed his knee along Kuai's groin. “Please, Kuai. I  _need_ you.”

“Patience,” Kuai growled into his ear before playfully biting the lobe.

Kuai kissed back down Hanzo's neck, down his arm, lifting his hand to place a chaste kiss to his wrist.

“You are beautiful.” Kuai whispered.

Hanzo blushed and turned his head to the side while smiling. He looked so radiant, Kuai couldn't keep from kissing him again.

The younger man rubbed Hanzo's chest, thumbs teasing nipples through the thin fabric of the camisole. Hanzo whimpered into Kuai's mouth and threaded his fingers through the cyromancer's short hair. Kuai slipped his hands under the camisole to rub the nubs directly, the sensitive flesh becoming hard. He pushed the camisole up allowing him to suck on one of the erect nipples. Hanzo arched his back in to the touch. Kuai blew cold air on to the nub before moving to tease the other one.

Every small touch made Hanzo writhe beneath him. The older man made no effort to stifle his cries as he normally would, letting the sounds of his gasps fill the air. Hanzo's every breath encouraging Kuai to continue.

Kuai kissed down Hanzo's abdomen stopping when he reached the elastic band of the man's panties. He lifted up the pyromancer's leg and kissed down the muscular thighs. The younger man bit down on the skin just above the hem of the stockings. Kuai kissed the newly formed welt then traced his tongue up stopping along the way to place more bites on the tan flesh.

“Everything about you is beautiful,” Kuai murmured against Hanzo's skin. He switched to biting down the older man's other thigh. “I feel so blessed to have you for myself.”

Kuai placed a kiss on the head of Hanzo's hard penis through the lace panties. Hanzo arched his back, desperate for more. Instead of obliging his request, Kuai slid back up Hanzo's body for a fierce kiss.

Hanzo was getting impatient. He rolled Kuai over, pinning him underneath him. The older man rubbed Kuai's large girth with his own erection. The cyromancer started to run his hands up Hanzo's thighs but, Hanzo grabbed his wrists and forced them on either side of Kuai.

“No! You have lost the privilege of touching me!” Hanzo hissed, “You may only touch me when I demand it!” Hanzo gently kissed Kuai's cheek. “Understand?”

Kuai nodded. “Yes.”

“Good.” Hanzo stood up and slowly removed his panties but left his stockings and camisole on. He climbed back on top of Kuai, positioning himself so that he was effectively sitting on his face. “Lick,” he commanded.

And he did. Kuai circled his tongue around Hanzo's puckered entrance. He wanted desperately to grab a hold of the pyromancer's thighs, but he controlled himself and kept them to his side. Kuai continued to massage Hanzo's hole with long laps of his tongue. He could feel the older man's legs slightly quivering around his head and hear the choked sobs of pleasure as he teased the entrance. Plunging his tongue in, he heard Hanzo give a small yelp.

“G-Good,” Hanzo's voice was shaking through his panting breath. He was bracing himself on the headboard behind Kuai and was having trouble keeping still.

Kuai kept licking, He grabbed fistfuls of the the bed sheets to keep himself from touching Hanzo. Though he was curious as to how he would be punished if he disobeyed, he wanted to prove to his lover that he could be obedient.

“Th-that is enough.” Panting heavily, Hanzo hesitantly lifted himself off of Kuai only to reposition himself so he was straddling his hips.

Hanzo grabbed Kuai's cock and gave it a few firm jerks before he held it still and lowered himself on to him. He whimpered as Kuai slowly filled him up and sucked in air when Kuai was all the way in.

“You are... So big,” Hanzo tried to control his breathing while he spoke, but was mostly unsuccessful.

Hanzo was tight and warm around Kuai's girth. Kuai hissed when Hanzo lifted himself up part of the way and eased himself down. Hanzo set a slow pace, moaning each time he lowered himself down on Kuai's cock. The way Hanzo gripped him, combined with the sound of his voice, was driving Kuai mad.

“Please, may I touch you?” Kuai asked.

“Yes,” Hanzo's face was red as he answered.

Kuai grabbed a handful of Hanzo's hair and pulled him down, pressing their lips together. With his other hand he steadied the older man's hips as he thrust into him. Hanzo moaned into Kuai's mouth, his nails raking across the cyromancer's chest.

He released Hanzo's hair so both of his hands could grip the pyromancer's hips. He increased his pace. Hanzo's thighs kept a tight hold of Kuai as he was bounced on the man's length.

Hanzo leaned in to Kuai's ear, _“Mo- Motto...”_ He had slipped into his native language.

Honestly, Kuai didn't actually know what the term meant, but he had heard Hanzo say it a few times during sex. When he asked Hanzo about it later, the man would turn red and insist that he never said anything. Still, hearing Hanzo speak in Japanese was a turn on for him.

Kuai pounded into Hanzo faster. He move a hand to stroke the older man's cock. Hanzo buried his head into Kuai's neck as his breathing increased.

“Kuai... I-”

Kuai's breath got caught in his throat. A surge of electricity rolled through his body. His vision went white as he came in his hand.

The feeling of his hot seed hitting his hand jolted him from his fantasy. The pale man looked up as he calmed his breathing. He wiped sweat from his forehead then stood up to find something to clean himself off with.

He sat back down on the bed and looked to his side where there was nothing. Laying down, he let out a sigh. He tried to imagine Hanzo next to him. He would be sleeping on his back. They would only share the slightest of touches as they slept, a mere brushing of fingers, but it would be enough. Hanzo would wake up first, unable to get a restful sleep. He would have straightened up a few things in Kuai's room, things that Kuai would insist didn't need to be tidied.

When Kuai woke up, Hanzo sat down on the bed and stroked his hair. The younger man wrapped his arms around Hanzo's waist, begging him to stay in bed a bit longer. The pyromancer huffed and said something about responsibility to his clan, but ultimately he did get back in bed. Kuai held him tight, happy to be with him just a little longer. But...

But, Hanzo was not there.

 


End file.
